


Phoenix

by KamiQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asshole Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Good Aiden, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm dead, Kissing, M/M, Magic Stiles, Nice Aiden, Pack Dynamics, Phoenix - Freeform, Plot Twists, Real big twist, Rutting, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Strong Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack, You will hate me, agnst, cause of chapter 11, i'm gonna get soooo much hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From chapter 8:</p><p>Stiles finished his speach and looked at the boys before him, both of the twins were looking at him in short of awe, shock, and disbelief.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Aiden was the first to talk.</p><p>"Y-yeah, right Ethan?"</p><p>"Yeah.. You know, it's actually a pretty good plan."</p><p>THIS WORK HAS BEEN ABANDONED!<br/>MIGHT REWRITE IT LATER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you find any grammar errors, so I can fix them.  
> Thanks!

**Prologue**

* * *

It hurt, hurt more than he have ever imaged it would, and believe me when I say, he imaged it not once.

He knew the pack didn't need him, he knew he was nothing, just a research boy, he was not a werewolf, a hunter, or a banshee.

He had no supernatural powers, skill with bow and arrows, or the ability to find dead bodies. He knew one day they would get rid of him, but he never tought it would hurt him that much.

When Derek called him in 2 A.M. to meet up with him outside his house, he certainly did not expected him to grab him, slam him to the wall of the house and yell at him (well, he did expected that part), at least not like that.

"Derek, what the hell man?!"

"Stay away from my pack!"

"What, why?"

"Don't you get it Stiles? You're just a weak human! A research boy, you're not needed! You're not pack! Leave, and don't get near us!"

"B-but-"

"No buts, it will be better for all, mostly for us, if you stay away from us. If I find out that you're near them, near the pack, you will regret it. Got it?!"

"Y-yeah.."

Derek let go of Stiles, and the boy fell to the ground.

Derek turned his back and walked away.

Stiles was trembling, his hands were shaking, he slowly touched his cheek and felt wetness.

He was crying.

He slowly got up, not caring about the dirt that clung onto his clothes, and went inside, climbed up the stairs and laid down on his bed, falling into a pitiful sleep.

* * *

"He did it."

"Stupid Hale, he thought he could protect that boy with pushing him away? Hahh What a fool, right Ennis?!"

"Yes, Kali. Without the protection of the pack, that human is a way too easy prey."

"What should we do, Delucation?" - asked the twins.

"Kill him, leave a message to that 'Alpha', let him see what will happen if he does not submit."

* * *

Stiles was dreaming.

He dreamt about his mother, how she would hold him, read him bed-time stories, and the day she died.

_It was mid october, the weather was cold, colder than the last ten years, he was walking with him mother, Claudia, down the road with a couple of grocery bags._

_"So sweety, what do you want for dinner?"_

_"Lasagna!"_

_"Haha, alright."_

_Suddenly, he felt a wave of coldness and stumbled over, his mom falling with him._

_"M-mom.." - he asked feeling dizzy._

_A couple of shadowed figures emerged from the dark._

_"Sweety, look at me, listen, run, run as fast as you can, don't look back, just run."_

_"B-but mom.."_

_"Run!" - Claudia screamed and pushed him, he got up and run, he hide behind a trash can and waited._

_About 15 minutes later someone grabbed him, he looked up, scared of who it could be, and saw his father._

_"D-dad.. M-mom, she.." - he broke down sobbing and muttering._

_"Stiles, Stiles, where's your mother? Where is she?"_

_"T-there.." - he sobbed out, ponting towads where he ran away from._

_His dad grabbed him, and ran towards Claudia._

_"Claudia!"_

_John put Stiles down and grabbed Claudia's limp body, she was cold, ice cold._

_"Clau.."_

_"J-John.." - she said as she slowly opened her cinnamon eyes._

_"It will be okay, please just, just hold on.."_

_"Protect him.. P-protect Genim, they wanted him.. they wanted to **use** him... Y-you have to.. please.." _

_"I will, j-just hold on.."_

_"I'm sorry.. I love you.. both of you.." - she said, and closed her eyes, letting her last breath out._

_Stiles just stood there, sobbing, watching his father hold his mother while she died._

Stiles woke up with a start.

It was new. He never remembered what his parents were talking about before, why now?

Who were those that attacked his mom, why was she so cold, why did she said they wanted him?

So many questions, waiting for answers.

'I'm going to ask dad.' - he thought to himself. 'But first I will have to go shopping.'

He got up, showered, dressed, grabbed his keys and hopped in his jeep.

* * *

Stiles was driving back home from the grocery shop, when his jeep crashed into something, he hit his head in the air bag and lost consciousness.

When he woke up he found himself in tied in a chair.

There were two person in the room besides him, a woman and a man.

He looked at them and the man walked towards him.

"W-what do you want from me? Why I'm here?"

The man did not answer, just grabbed his chin and **l** **icked** his temple, which he noticed was covered in **blood**.

He tried to fight him off, but it was no use.

"There's no escape little boy, I'm going to kill you as a nice message to your Alpha."

"I-I.. have.. NO ALPHA!" - he screamed and spit at him.

"You shouldn't have done that." - he said and hit him hard on the back of the head.

"Ennis, you idiot, you had to knock him out, right?!"

Stiles heared the woman scream before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. I won't die here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennis torture Stiles and is about to kill him when something unexpected happens.  
> Looks like Stiles is more than just a weak human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I tried to make it longer and more, uhmm.. graphic.  
> I changed the rating too for eason, you will see why.
> 
> Thinking is like this 'thinking' and is written in italich.
> 
> U.I.: I made the picture! ;D

When Stiles woke up he found himself still tied to the chair, but the tie on his hands were looser, and those that used to tie his legs to the chair legs were gone.

He looked up only to see the man that the woman from earlier referred as Ennis, he was smiling at him.

"Nice to see you awake, I thought I hit you too hard and killed you before we got the time to play."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I already told you. I'm going to kill you as a message to the Alpha of the Hale Pack."

"Why?"

"Why what? I think it's pretty clear why I want to kill you."

"That's not what I meant."  
"

Then what do you mean?"

"Why do you want to kill **me**? I mean nothing to them, to the pack, they kicked me out. What do you think will be their reaction when they find out that you killed me? Nothing. That's it. They won't even care, maybe take you a little more seriously but they won't be afraid. And do you know why? Because it does not take much to kill a weak human, a human that's useless, a burden. They might even be thankful.. " - Stiles answered with sorrow in his voice.

"Huh, so that's what you think?"

"Yeah."  
 _'Heh, he's already broken, it's too easy this way.'_

"Well, then let the show begin." - Ennis said and hit Stiles in the gut making him cough blood up.

* * *

 

Ennis has been torturing him for hours now, he hit, kicked, punched him and even used his claws to cut his clothes into pieces and dig them into his soft, human flesh.

Stiles screamed and cried 'till his voice was so hoarse he could only whimper, his face was tear streamed but there were no more tears left form him to cry, his once full-off-life honey eyes were only dull, brown orbs now that didn't reflected the light anymore, just looked forward lifelessly.

Ennis was about to hit him again, but when Stiles didn't even stirred, he stopped in the middle of the movement and looked at the boy, whose head hung down.

He lifted the Stlies' head by his chin and started into those lifeless eyes and then chuckled.

"Looks like I managed to break you, well, then it's time to finish you off."

He let go of the boy who's head fall back down, and lifted his clawed left hand up in the air, but decided to spoke first before he killed the boy, just to make it even more painful for him.

"You know, I can't wait to see Derek's face, but I'm even more excited about your father's reaction. I wonder what kind of face he will make, just image it, him, finding his only son, his only relative that is- was still alive, dead. Hah, I think he might even will have a heart attack right then and there. Just think about it, **your father dying** because of **you**." - he whispered the last part, knowing the boy heared him perfectly well, and bringing his clawed down for one, last blow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But he missed.

Instead of killing Stiles, he broke the empty seat.

He looked up and saw the boy looking at him with a fiery expression in his formerly dull eyes, he was holding one of the chair legs in his right hand, the rope that used to tie his hand together hanging loose on his left hand.

" **No one hurts my father.** " - he spoke with wrath and venom in his voice and brought the chair leg down on the side of Ennis' head making him lose his balance.

Stiles took Ennis' weakness of the minute and decided to run for his life while the werewolf was trying to get himself back together, he run up the stairs and got to the revelation that he was in the basement.

  
He saw the door and reached for it, finding it- surprisingly, open. He stepped out and hurriedly closed it behind himself.

The house was empty, which was good, but he knew he had to hurry, the door wouldn't keep the werewolf up for too long, but at least it gave him a change to escape.

So he ran.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the Alpha.

He ran throught the forest, never looking back. He was about 3-to-4 minute away from the house when he heared the werewolf roar, he got out. Stiles ran even faster and found himself in building site (the city were planning on building a look-out tower, but in the end they couldn't manage to do it thanks to the "animal" attacks).

Suddenly something tackled him down from the behind and pushed him to the ground, he let out a pained cry as claws dig onto his shoulder blades.

"You tought you could escape from **me** **? Run me out?!** I'm a wolf you stupid little kid!" - Ennis roared and let go of Stiles' shoulders, turned him around and grabbed his neck, suffocating him.

Stiles was looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes, crawling at the hand that was holding him.

"You little **bitch** , I'm going to choke you, then before you can even let your last breath out, I will break your fucking neck!"

Stiles was panting for air, he was getting cold, he felt so cold, he didn't want to die, not like this.

But it was so cold, almost as cold as it was when his mother died, she was killed..

 _'Mom, did you die like this? Feeling this cold? You died, for me.. to save me..'_ \- he thought and looked at Ennis to see the wicked smile that was painted of his face.

  
_'No, I can't, I can't die like this, mom died for me, to save me, I can't.. I won't let her sacrifice go to waste, I will live! For her, for dad, for myself! **I won't die here!** I Not by his hands!'_

He gritted his teeth and looked to his right when the wolf's grip tightened on his throat, then he saw it, a shovel, not far away from him.

That's it.

He let go of the wolf's hand with his right hand, acting like he was about to give up.

He reached and grabbed the end of the handle, he gritted his teeth again and brought the shovel down on the back of Ennis' head, hard (kinda like he did it with the leg of the chair), the wolf let go of him and Stiles crawled out from under him.

This time, he **did** **not wait** , he **did not run**.

He brought the shovel down the wolf's neck and head , and did it again, and again, and again until the equipment was covered in blood.

He was about to bring it down again when Ennis finally managed to grab his leg, already half healed, and pulled him down, making his drop the shovel.

He was about to rip his throat out with his teeth (sound familiar?), when Stiles grabbed his neck and tried to push his face away.

He almost laughed, but then there were some unbearable, burning pain on his throat, like someone lit it on fire.

He looked at the boy and saw that his honey eyes were a burning amber, it was like flames were dancing in them.

Stiles pushed, and suddenly he was on top of the other, he tightened his grip, he didn't know why, but something was telling him to burn this mother fucker, to lit him up, watch his flesh burn to his bones.

Ennis looked at the boy's hands and screamed and animalistic scream that sounded more like the combination of a pained whimper and a mad roar. He tried to turn into a full wolf mode but the pain was too much, he couldn't turn.

Just lay and watch this boy kill him.

And this boy's, this **weak** **, useless human** 's hands were on fire, literally, flames covered his hands as he let out a rageful scream and then it was over.

The flames on his hands burned the wolf's throath, and the man was dead.

The smell of blood, and burned flesh was lingering in the air as Stiles sat on top of of the dead the man, an Alpha werewolf.

He did it. He survived.

 **He, Stiles,** Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, the weak, ADHD having boy, the sidekick, the defenseless idiot, **killed an Alpha Wolf, with his bare hands.**

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, and I will explain everything later on.


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood on his hands, fire in his heart, Stiles is finding out who he is, while both of the werewolf packs are scared and confused at what happened with Ennis. Looks like Peter and Delucation both has got an idea at what could kill the Alpha wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't had time, but right now I'm pretty sick (2 days ago I even had a panic attack), anyway, thanks for waiting, adding kudos, bookmarks and comments to my story! It means sooo much to me! :)
> 
> U.I.: Look back at chapter 2 for an art I made! :D

**Midnight**

John Sheiff Stilinki was upset. No, that's not the right word. He was freaking out!

His son was missing.

John was spacing back and front in the hall of his house, desperatedly waiting for his son, or anyone who knows anything about him to call him.

Stiles was gone since the afternoon, his car was found in the road, crashed in the middle of the front, - from what, he couldn't tell, and blood on the wheel, air bag and glass in front of the driver's side. His son's blood's, his only living relative's.

His friends knew nothing, if you take Danny as his friend because Scott wouldn't pick his phone and John knew none other of his son's friends, he wasn't even sure he had other friends than Scott. And Scott wasn't a really good friend.

He was about to call Melissa and ask her if he knew where his son or her son was, when the front door opened.

He got his gun, ready to shot, when he saw it was his son, he felt relieved that Stiles was finally found until he toke a better look at him and saw the condition he was in.

"Oh, God. Stiles."

He ran and caught his son when he fell to the ground. He was bleeding, trembling and his clothes were close to nothing. His shirt was now only pieces of clothe that clung to his bloody body, his upper arms were full of fresh scars, most of the looked like crawl marks, other like scratches from branches. His jeans were ripped at his thights, knees and the whole under part was missing from his right leg, he had no shoes on, his feet were dirty and scratched. His eyes were glazed over, trails of blood and tears were on his face.

His whole body was like it was on fire.

"D-Dad... I-I.." - Stiles tried to talk, his voice hoarse.

"It's alright don't talk, I got you."

"D-Dad.. I can't.. I-I'm burning up.. I feel so hot all over..."

John's eyes widened, he lifted his son up and run up the stairs into the bathroom. He laid Stiles down in the tub, careful with his injuries.

"Dad.. wh-what's going on?" - Stiles asked weakly as John started to fill the tub up with ice cold water.

As soon as the water touched Stiles's trembling form, he cried out in agony and tried to get out but John wouldn't let him. He got inside behind his son and grabbed his hands to hold him while the water filled the tub up.

He closed the tap when they were shoulder deep in the cold water, at this point Stiles was crying hard, sobbing his heart out as the agonizing pain rushed through his body. John just keept on holding him and rocking back and front to ease his pain, when the boy finally calmed down John gently lifted him up in his hands and got out of the tub and carried him to his room where he laid him down on his bed.

He looked at his son and noticed that almost all of his injuries were healed, he sighed to himself and went to look for new clothes.

* * *

**Next morning**

  
"Whoooooo!!!!!!"

An eldricth and paiful howl echoed throught the woods, startling Derek and his pack.

"Was that-"

"Yes Scott, it was one of the Alphas." - replied Derek.

"I think it was the female one, did you heared the sadness and anger in it?"

"You think something happened to one of them?" - asked the banshee in training.

"Yes. And I think we should see what is that something is." - ansered Peter.

"Then let's go!"

"No, you, the other betas and the girls stay here, Peter, you're coming with me." - with this the two Hale man left.

Peter and Derek ran in their shifted form towards the source of the howl and stopped when the reached a clearing. The place where they ended looked like a building site.

The smell of death and burned flesh was lingering in the air.

They looked up when they head a wrathful roar. Their eyes widened slightly at the sight. One of the Alpha's was lying on the ground, eyes glassy, soulless and his throat was burned down to the bones, there were hand marks on his skin, like someone was suffocating him while he was burned alive.

The female one, Kali, - Derek recalled, was crouching in front the corpse, Ennis and was giving out unearthly sounds, she sounded like the animal she was.

The twins just looked at the dead body with unease and Delucation looked like he was deep in thoughts.

The Hales carefully listened when Delucation spoke up, they were safe as long as the wind doesn't change.

"It's enough Kali, get up."

"It was that **bitch** , he has something to do with his death."

Peter and Derek looked at each other, confused at who she is talking about, there were no other scent than the corpse's and the Alpha pack's, the fire burned up everything that could gave a clue.

"You can't know it Kali, the Stilinski kid is just a human, he couldn't do anything like that. He's not strong enough." - one of the twins spoke up while the other just looked down at the ground, his expression unreadable. Derek's breath quickened, while Peter frowned.

"You're right Ethan, and I think what could cause such a deadly injury."

"What?"

"A phoenix." - Delucation answered calmly.

"You must be kidding, an imaginary bird? Really?"

"Not imaginary, and not a bird. But we will talk it out later, as I can hear the police is getting closer, someone must have called them because of the smoke."

The twins grabbed the dead body that once was Ennis, and the pack took off running.

Derek got up and was about to run when Peter grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you going, we have to go back to the pack."

"Stiles, you heard it, they tried to kill him!"

"You will go later, now we have to get back to the pack. A phoenix is really dangerous, so much more dangerous the the Darach or The Alpha pack."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, now let hurry up, as soon as we talk this out you can go look for your lover boy."

"He's not my lover boy!" - Derek growled at his uncle but ran back to the pack.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, he found himself in his room, injuries gone but body still at a high temperature.

He looked up and saw his dad.

"Damnit.. It shouldn't have happened for another 2 months.." - John whispered but Stiles still heard him-

"Dad, what's going on? Why am I burning up? What shouldn't have happened yet?"

"Stiles, look at me, tell me what happened."

"I-I was kidnapped, and he almost killed me but I got out, a-and run.. and t-then he tried to choke me but I escaped from under him, a-and I h-hit him.. and he-he got up a-and I ended up c-choking him too.. b-but then my hands.. t-they.. they were.. they were on fire.. a-and I-I.. I killed.. I killed him.. I killed someone dad." - Stiles broke down sobbing.

"It's alright, you did what you had to, you protected yourself.."

"W-why were my hands on fire? And why am I healed?"

"Huh.. Because you're a magical creature."

"Wh-what?"

"You are a phoenix, just like your mother was."

"A phoenix? Like the magic bird?"

"No, in reality, phoenixes are humans that has an elemental spark, there are four type of elemental sparks.

The fairies, the ones that can use the wind, the mermans/mermaids are the ones that has the element of water, those who's element is the earth are the nymphas.  
You, as a phoenix, has the element of fire.  
These sparks are unable to give to one other, to be one, you have to born as one, someone to be a phoenix is really rare."

"Why?"

"Phoenixes are different from the others, because even if you born as one, it's not guaranteed that you will become one. You might have the blood line that is necessary, but you still might stay as a human unless you have the spark in you. But even if someone is a phoenix their spark won't activate until the body is ready, you should have had your spark activated in your 18th birthday, but I guess because of the fact that your life was in danger your spark activated itself."

"So mom.."

"No, she wasn't a phoenix, she was a human."

"Those mens! That killed mom, they wanted me, right, because they knew I could turn out as a phoenix!"

"Hh. Yes. That's why we had to move so much, and when she died we moved here because I had friends here, those that are after use only knows your mother's name, so we're safe, expect for the werewolves."

"Yeah, they- WAIT! You knew about Derek and the others?"

"Yeah, it was quiet obvious, and no, I'm not mad at you, you were trying to protect me. I understand." - John answered and smiled at his son, they hugged.

"Stiles pack your things, we have to go training, you need to learn to control your power so we are going to a friend of mine, he will train you, he knows what to do."

"Alright, dad."

With this John left the room and Stiles went packing.

* * *

"WHAT????" - Isaac, Cott, Allison and Lydia screamed.

"They tried to **kill** Stiles?!" - Erica asked, mad for not being able to protect her Batman.

"Yes, but that's not important right now." - Peter answered calmly.

"Not important? **NOT IMPORTANT?!** " - Scott roared at his former Alpha.

"That's exactly what I said, we have a bigger problem right now, there is a phoenix in the town."

"A burning mythical bird?" - Jackson huffed like he didn't care, but the anger coming off of him towards beter clearly said otherwise.

"No, the phoenix is a human with an elemental spark which means that they can use magic and the power of fire. The picture of the burning bird was made by the way they look like fight, their whole body can be covered in fire and they can jump so high it looks like they are flying. They are one of the strongest creatures. Much more powerful than werewolves of the Darach.  
The reason why it's very important for you to know about them is because there were no phoenix alive for over 300 years."

"Why?" - Derek finally spoke up, eyes alpha red.

"Because to be a phoenix you need to have the blood line of their's and even then there is a really small change you will become one. You need the elemental spark too, and you can't know that you have one until your body is ready which is usally the 18th bithday.

Boyd, who sitting in the corner with his hands tight in a fists spoke up. "Now that you told as what a phoenix is can we go, and look for Stiles?"

"Yeah, just be careful, and later we will talk more. There's so much more that you need to learn." - Peter answered smirking.

The teens immediately left the loft, Allison and Lydia got into their car while the wolves took of running.

Derek suddenly slammed Peter into the wall and told him.

"If you dare to ever again stand between me and my mate you will regret it."

"Huh, since when was he your mate?"

Derek just throwed Peter to another wall and run after the others.

* * *

 

When Derek got to the Stilinski's house the first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, and judging by the scared looks on other wolves' faces they smelled it too. There were no heartbeats in the house, the sheriff's car was gone, only Stiles' crashed and bloody jeep was left.

Derek opened the door, which was surprisingly open, and saw the blood on the floor, he hurriedly followed the trail and got inte the bathroom, in the tub there were nothing just the faint smell of Stiles' blood.

He went into Stiles' room and saw that his most of his clothes were gone along with his laptop and mobile.

He went downstairs and looked at the others.

"They are gone, both he and his dad... Stiles is gone.."

* * *

 

 

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


	4. Reunion, Secrets, and.. Making out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later Stiles is back. Things have changed.  
> Some secrets are out, and making out happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, I had a lot to do at school, and.. stuff...  
> But I made a surprise in the end! :)  
> And if you noticed I changed some tags and Aiden's neme to Ethan's in chapter 3 for reason.
> 
> Not betaed. All mistakes are mine.

**Beacon Hills High**

**3 Months later**

Scott was sitting in the first class of his first day of his senior year. He looked around as if looking for someone to just appeare out of nowhere, when a hand pulled him back from his thoughts. His boyfriend, Isaac was waching him with a sad expression.

"He won't come."

3 simple words. That was all it took to break Scott's already broken heart to pieces. The loss of his bestfriend was unberable and the fact that he was part of the reason Stiles was gone didn't help either.

Suddenly he felt gazes on his back, he lifted his head and opened his eyes - he didn't even knew when he closed them in the first place- just to see the sympathic looks his friends, his pack sent him.

Allison and his new girlfriend Lydia, Boyd, Erica and even Jackson, although he did nothing else but nod his head towards him. Luckily none of the twins was in the class. Now.

The bell rang, the lesson started, a woman walked in and introducted herself as Ms. Jennifer Blake, the new English teacher and just managed to write her name on the board when a knock interrupted her.

She went ad opened the door and suddenly a familiar, sweet, but still different smell hit the wolves nose.

"Stiles.." - Scott whispered just as Ms. Blake and the mentioned boy stepped inside the class.

Stiles almost looked nothing like himself. His hair had grown out, his features matured, his bow shaped lips remained soft, full and pink, his eyes that were honey, now was a deeper, wisky color with a hint of danger and mischief, and lots of confidence. 

His clothes hugged his body tight but did not made him look ridiculous. Just a pair of thight black jeans and a gray cotton T-shirt with a black hoodie. They highlighted his features, his curves, strong, lean legs that any woman would kill for, nice arms and upper body, not too muscular, rather lean, soft, and delicate. And those jeans hugged his backside soooo nicely. His ass looked like as if it was made by Greek gods.

His whole posture said that I'm-not-a-weakling-anymore-so-you-can-fuck-off-and-bow-down-to-your-knees-in-front-of-me, or something like that.. Anyway, it was powerful.

"Class, it's... uhm.." - Ms. Blake started but couldn't produce his name.

"Stiles."

"Yeah, Class it's Stiles Stilinski, he-"

"We know, he were coming to this school for the last 3 years." - answered Danny, looking Stiles up and down.

"Yeah, I was late because I just moved back with my father. We had some _**things**_ to take care of."

"Then okay, sit down next to Kira, there's an empty table there. Kira, please lift your hand up."

Kira lifted her head and hand up, and Stiles gracefully( **!** ) went to sit down next to her, all the way giving the pack a miss.

Scott and the pack wolves whined low in their throat.

* * *

**After class**

The bell rang and Stiles got up, and asked Kira if she wanted him to show her around, she said yes and they went out of the class, the pack following them. When they came to a turn, Scott went for it and grabbed Stiles hand. The other boy looked at him, eyes void of any emotion.

"Kira, go ahead to your next class, we will continue our tour later on, I have to talk with some old _**friends**_." - Stiles said, spitting the word "friend" out like posion.

Kira did as she was told.

Stiles stood in the hallway with his formen pack.

"What?" - Stiles finally asked.

"What?  _ **WHAT?!**  _All you can say is _**WHAT?**_ " - Erica asked, clearly mad.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"You, should tell us why you were gone for the past 3 months!" - Answered Lydia.

"Yeah, Stiles, where were you? We were worried sick!" - Scott finally managed to say.

"You?" - Stiles asked looking at them.

All the 7 of them nodded their head. Stiles just laughed and yanked his hand back fom Scott's grip.

"You left me here then I watched you disappear, you left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time. You get it? I _**will**_ neverbe the same, I _**can** _ never be the same! Derek told me not to dare to come near any of you, and you all agreed.

You too Scott, you, the one that promised to always be next to, the one I cried to when my mother passed away, the one I protected with all my power and loved like my own brother, you left me alone and they caught me.

The Alphas, that Ennis guy, he **_tortured_** me, tried to _ **kill**_ me! I managed to escape and he chased me like I was the prey, and you know what?  _ **I was the** **prey!**_ He caught me, almost killed me! An-and then.."

"Then came the phoenix." - Came a sudden voice, Stiles turned away from a shocked pack just to see said pack's Alpha and the Omega behind him.

"W-what?" - Stiles asked. _/They can't know it, they aren't supposed to know it yet../_ He thought.

"You saw them, right? You know who they are. You have to tell us." - Derek said- no, demanded.

"So that's what it is about. You don't care about  _ **me**. _ All you care about is that phoenix!" - Stiles said, suddenly really mad.

"Stiles, you don't get it. This phoenix is very dangerous, they killed an Alpha and they could have killed you too!"

"But they didn't Derek! They could have killed me, but you know what? They didn't, they saved my  _ **fucking** **life**_ , when none of you were there to help me, when none of you cared enough to look for me while I was gone. All you did was pushing me away!"

"I did it to protect you!"

"And where did it get us? Huh? Because of _**you**_ I was kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed. What do you think my dad did when I got home, when he saw me covered in blood and bruises, when I was crying my eyes out to him?! _**HUH?!**_ "

Derek's stern and angry expression softened and was replaced with a sad, miserable one.

"Stiles.. I didn't.. you were.. all that blood.. I thought.."

"Thought? Since when can you think? Do you even care- no, have you _**ever cared** **about me**_? Any of you?"

Silence. They couldn't say a word. They were too shocked, even Peter. They never thought Stiles could be like this. That their weak, fragile, ordinary, human Stiles could take that much pain and be this strong.

It was impossible.

"I knew." - It was all he said. Voice laced with sorrow, pain, sadness but not anger. Just. Disappointment.

A moment later the bell rang and Stiles turned around going to his next class.

"What have we done?" - Scott asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

**History class**

Stiles came in just before the teacher and sit down to the first free place. (Un)fortunatelly it was right next to the Alpha twins.

Stiles groaned and let his head fall on top of his table, one of the Alphas that was next to him poked him in the ribs but he just ignored it. However after the 50th poke he lifted his head up and grabbed the twins hand. Hard.

"Don't." - He said and laid back.

"What happened to you?"

"Expect from that fact that you fucking Alphas kidnapped, tortured and tried to kill me?"

"Uhmm.. yeah."

"You're Aiden, right?"

"Yes, how-"

"Your twin is ogling Danny's ass right now."

"Oh. But you didn't answered my first question."

"The past 3 months I was training and learned how to kick your werewolf asses." - Stiles said, unfazed.

Aiden listed to his heartbeat and found out he wasn't lying.

"I see."

"You were listening to my heartbeat to see if I was lying, right?"

"Wh-eh.. What? Noo.. I didn't. How did you knew?"

"I used to run with weres. By the way, you can't know if I said the truth or not. I learned to control my heartbeat so you wolves won't be able to tell whether I'm lying or not."

"Now I bet you're lying."

"Are you sure?" - Stiles asked leaning closer, his breath touching Aiden's right ear.

"Tell me. Am I lying?" - Stiles said and licked the shell of the ear.

"I would ride your dick so hard, that you wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week."

The were shivered and tuned his head to look at the boy in the eye. 

Wild brown eyes met fiery wisky ones and Aiden questioned his sexual orientation, for the second time because of this boy.

"Mr. Stilnski, Mr. Hayes **(AN: I made it up, just so you know)**. Detention." - Harris said.

"Damnit."  - Said Stiles, while Aiden looked at his twin to see him gaping at him and the other boy. _/He must have smelled my arousal. Fuck./_

* * *

**Detention Room/Library**

"It's your fault."

"How would it be? You were the one that told me he would ride my dick so hard I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a weak."

"Well, If you wouldn't have provoked me with poking me I wouldn't have done that."

.

.

.

"Was it true?"

"Huh?"

"What you said, about that you would, you know ride me. Were you serious?"

"Well, it was supposed to be joke, but I can't deny the fact that I found you sexually attractive."

"Oh, then you find Ethan that too."

"No, I'm not."

"But we are the same and you said-"

"You. Are. Not. The. Same. Okay? There's something about you, I don't know, that makes you different. But why do you ask? When you guys first came here I thought you would be all over Lydia."

"With that hunter girlfriend of hers? No thanks."

"She's with Allison?"

"Yeah, and Scott with Isaac, and Erica with Boyd. Jackson is a loner, if you know what I mean. And as you could see Ethan is all the way up Mahealani's ass."

At the last statemen Stiles laughed so hard he would have fell off of the chair if it wasn't for Aiden's hands around his hips. The laughter died as fast as it came.

They looked at each other. Stiles looked down, blushing and saw that Aiden's bag fell to the floor and had it's content fell out as well.

He got down on his hands and knees to clean it up and put it back in it's place when he felt another presence next to himself. He looked up and saw Aiden. They smiled at each other and started packing.

Stiles just put the others History book in his bag when something caught his eyes. It was a strange looking key with the same simblos that were on the basements door he was held captive. Suddenly, things clicked.

Feeling that Stiles tensed up and sensing the unase coming off of him, Aiden stopped what he was doing and looked at him just to have his eyes widen in horror.

He grabbed for the key, but the other pulled it back and looked at him with his own shocked, teary eyes.

Aiden lowered his gaze and intented to keep it down when soft, but firm fingers grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at the beautiful brown haired boy, sitting in front of him.

"It was you." - He said and the tears started falling down.

"..." - Aiden opened his mouth to talk but no word came out.

"It was you." - Stiles repeated. "You were the one that left the door open, you gave me a chance. You are the reason I'm alive.."

Stiles was on full crying mode now, but he didn't cared.

"Thank you." 

And with it, Stiles hugged Aiden tighly whispering broken "thank you"s all the while.

All the were could do was hug Stiles close and rocking him gently back and front.

When Stiles calmed down enough he pulled back and looked Aiden in the eyes.

"Thank you." - He said, smiling sweetly and then (driven by pure instincts just like back in the class) leaned in.

Aiden leaned in too and their lips met in chaste kiss, but it was enough to create sparks.

The second kiss was more passionate, still just the touching of the lips but with so much more power.

Aiden leaned againts the back of the table and pulled Stiles in his lap with his hands clasped tightly around stiles middle, with the others hands in his hair and on his neck, trying to get as close as they could.

The kisses became heavier, Aiden licked into Stiles mouth, enjoying the sweet taste and warm, soft feeling of the others mouth. Stiles just moaned, moving his tongue the others, creating a delicious friction.

Aiden's hands wandered down fom the bunettes middle to the soft, fim plumps under the small of his back. He grabbed a handful of the soft check, loving the feeling of them.

Stiles moaned deeper at the feeling of being groped and the firm, strong body of Aiden's beneath him. He started a slow motion of his hips, rutting up and down againts the were. Aiden grabbed Stiles' ass harder urging him to move faster.

They broke the kiss just to breath in and then keept on with open mouthed kisses. Soon they were painting, dicks painfully hard againts each other. Aiden nipped down Stiles neck, making the other whine.

"A-Aiden.."

"I know.. Me too.." 

Aiden brought Stiles back into another kiss and it was only one more minute that it took for the two of them to reach their peak. They came at the same time, moaning into the others mouth.

When they pulled back they were painting even heavier, they smiled at each other and kissed some more then got up, adjusted their clothes and saw that their detention was over.

"Fuck." - Stiles said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" - Aiden asked, afraid that the other might have regretted what they have just done.

"We smell."

"And?"

"Like each other."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"They will know, what are we going to do?"

"You are going to come with me to my house, we will wash the smell off."

"Okay. Your jeep or my bike?"

"You go with yours and I with mine. Meet at my house in 15."

With that they went seperated ways, but not before Aiden turned Stiles around and gave him a kiss.

"We could continue it."

"We will see."

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload as soon as I can.


	5. Voting & Flashback: The training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles training, and important notes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, first, sorry for the long hiatus, I had an elevated early graduation (have no idea how to say it in english) from english so I had absolutely no time for myself.
> 
> Second, I want YOU guys to vote for me.
> 
> You can only vote once! Write down the number and the letter you choose!  
> Suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> 1\. Who should Stiles end up with?  
> a, Aiden  
> b, Derek  
> c, Both  
> d, Someone else (name)
> 
> 2\. Who should find out what Stiles is first? (Kira and Aiden is out of the question)  
> a, The Pack  
> b, Derek  
> c, Peter  
> d, The Alpha Pack  
> e, Someone else (name)
> 
> 3\. Who should Stiles lose his virginity to?  
> a, Derek  
> b, Aiden  
> c, Someone else (name)
> 
> That's all for now, and you will see unlikely allies, and new evil guys too!

**Flashback Two and half a months ago**

Stiles was panting, Marcus, his father's friend was a real slave-driver when it came to training.

Marcus Stein was a huge, muscular man is his late 40s with jet black hair and dark green eyes, he was stern, brutal (in training) and accepted nothing but perfection itself.

His wife, daughter and son had been killed by werewolves, so he pretty much hated them.

Stiles had been training for a little more than 2 weeks now and Marcus thought that the time has come for the real training. Which was inhuman. Literally.

The young Stilinski had to fight againts fire. Again. Literally.

Marcus had old rags of clothes drenched in gasolin, lit them up and was throwing them at him whit some kind of metal catapult that didn't lit up.

Stiles task was to stop the fire balls with his bare hands and at the first few tries it hurt. Like, really, really bad.

The reason why he had to do this was that this way he could learn to control the fire that surrounded him and the one that was coursing through his veins. He had to learn how to protect himself againts his own element, and later on he will have to learn how to use it againts his enemies, and how to control the other elements with his magic, because even thought he was a phoenix he was still a magican.

In other words, he had the potential to became an emissary, or should I say Druid? Whatever, they are the same thing anyway.

Marcus explained to him that the emissary with whom he met (Dr. Deaton and his sister Ms. Morrel) gained their own power as a Druid from their spark, while the Darach gained her's from the sacrifices, or ritual slaughter.

Stiles, like Deaton and Morrel, has his power from his spark, but since he's a Phoenix it means his spark is much stronger, which means he has much more power than a normal emissary.

So according to it all, let's just say he is a really strong magican.

Well, let's get back to the present.

"Don't just dodge! Catch it!"

"And what? Eat it like some fire eater?!"

"No, you idiot! Put it out!"

"How am I supposed to do that??" - asked Stiles while dodging another fire ball.

"How should I know? Just do it!" - Marcus screamed at him, sending anouther fire ball flying toward the young phoenix.

Stiles took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let his instics took over him.

He just stood there, unmoving and when the fire ball was about to hit him he lifted his right arm and simply caught it.

He opened his eyes and they were orange with no iris, flames dancing in them.

Stiles closed his fist around the ball and put the fire out.

He looked up at Marcus a said:

"Keep on sending them."

* * *

 

**1 mounth before Stiles came back**

Stiles just dodged another hit when a man behind him grabbeg him and held his arms to his body, another man tried to punch him but Stiles lifted his legs up, using the man behind him as leverage and kicked the man in the chest.

The man holding him lost his balance and Stiles used it to set himself free, he did a flip back and took up a wooden staff by kicking it up with his leg.

Three other man tried to attack him but Stiles was faster, the phoenix swinged the staff and managed to knock the one man out with it, he made a half backflip and stood on his hands and spun on them kicking one of the remaining men in the head, he finished the flip and stood up just in time to see the last attacker running towards him with a flick knife in his right hand.

He twirled the staff in his hands and knocked the knife out of the other's hand and then hit him in the head, making him unconscious.

Suddenly Stiles heard clapping and turned around to see Marcus clapping and his father looking at him with awe and pride.

"Well done Stiles. I think it's time for the final part." - said Marcus.

"And that would be?"

"Fighting with your powers, what else?"

* * *

 

**1 days before Stiles came back**

One of the remaining two targets burned to ashes thanks to Stiles' fire balls.

"Now do the backflips."

Stiles did as Marcus told him and did the backflips, while doing so his body caught on fire and when he was about to do the last one he instead pushed himself up higher with his heands and spun in the air and while he was still "flying" he kicked with his right leg and shoot a fire ball out of it and destroyed the last target.

The phoenix gracefully landed on the ground in his new, fireproof (Thanks to magic 'cause magic is cool!!!) clothes as in his black combat [boots](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/790958412/Male-genuine-leather-font-b-boots-b-font-plus-size-font-b-combat-b-font-and.jpg), black skinny [jeans](http://www.gap.com/products/res/mainimg/1969-super-skinny-fit-jeans-black-wash-2.jpg) and a dark blue [henley](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/f8/11/2df8114d17e90708fa277b31f732ac6d.jpg). 

Marcus came to him and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Good you kid, I guess you're ready, that's all I could have taught you."

John came and hugged him, then said:

"It's time. Let's go home son."

"Yeah, let's go home, dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I know it was short and I didn't wrote much about Stiles' powers and stuff like that but I want some things to "stay in the dark".
> 
> Comment are welcomed and needed (for voting), please tell me if I made any errors, again, english is not my first language and now I was in hurry so didn't really looked at what I wrote. Anyway. Bye guys!


	6. Results and HELP ME!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a really big problem with the results so please, help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voting is over! Here are the results! 

Just so you know I have this story on AO3 and Fanfiction.net too, so there will be two results which I plan on combining and the final results will be what come out of the two of the first results.

Here they are.

 

1\. Who Stiles should end up with?                                           

a, Aiden                                                                                       

b, Derek                                                                                       

c, Both                                                                                           

d, Someone else (name)                                                               **  
**

 

2\. Who should find out what Stiles is first?

a, The Pack                                                                                     **  
**

b, Derek                                                                                         

c, Peter                                                                                            **  
**

d, The Alpha Pack                                                                          **  
**

e, Someone else (name)                                                                **  
**

 

3\. Who should Stiles lose his virginity to?

a, Derek                                                                                          **  
**

b, Aiden                                                                                          **  
**

c, Someone else (name)                                                         **  
**

 

**AO3** **Fanfiction.net** **Both**

**13** **1                                          14**

**17                                                  12                                        29**

**7                                                    5                                          13**

**3                                                    1                                           4**

 

 

**7                                                      8                                         15**

**6                                                      5                                         11**

**18                                                    4                                         22**

**3                                                      1                                          4**

**5                                                      1                                          6**

 

 

**10                                                     12                                         22**

**24                                        7                                           31**

**5                                                       0                                            5**

 

 

 

 

 

 

So these are the results of the voting and since they are not the same in AO3 and FF. I might will make two different versions. I honestly don't know.. HELP ME DECIDE!!! Are you fine with the combined results or do I have to make two versions?????????


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things starts to get interesting.
> 
> NOT BETAED!!! Btw, I'm looking for a beta reader. Tell me if I have any grammar errors!!!  
> I made it extra long just for you guys! :D
> 
> Voting is over! And thanks to a couple of sweet people who commented I decided I will do things the way I want.  
> So, no more voting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles bonding in this chapter. ;D  
> Poor Aiden baby. :(  
> Jackson is helping. :O  
> Stiles is Kira's big brother. :3

**Stiles' house**

"So, this is how your room looks like. I was expecting something.. messier?"

"Was that a question?"

"No?"

"Huh, whatever, do you have spare clothes?"

"Why would I have spare clothes with me?"

"I don't know, maybe because the whole scrubbing-of-the-smell-of-our-not-too-decent-activities-off-of-ourself would go to waste if we take back on the clothes that we wore when we did those activities? You know what? I will wash your clothes while you get rid of our combined smell, now go, shower, the bathroom is right behind the door and put your used clothes in this linen basket so I can go and wash them."

"Okay, okay. Geez, your like a housewife."

"Shut up Aiden, let's just get over with it."

Aiden went to shower while Stiles took one of his old, graphic Barman T-shirts, a pair of black boxers and went to his dad's room to get one of his old training pants, because none of his pants would fit Aiden since he got his new wardrobe (he just couldn't get rid of those shirts, they reminded him of the good old times). He came back to find the linen basket full of Aiden's clothes and the shower runing, he got undressed, put the dirty (pun intened) clothes and put them in the basket, then took on a pair of dark green boxers and an old, too-big T-shirt.

He took the linen down to the washing room and started the washing machine.

He went back up and met with the view of an almost naked Aiden with only a towel around his waist and water dropplets trailing down his naked abdomen. He unknowingly licked his suddenly way too dry lips, and found himself swelling in his pants. Aiden looked at him with a smirk, he probably have smelled his aourusal, Stiles quickly looked away, a light pink blush adoring his cheeks.

"You should get dressed. I got some clothes for you, the washing and drying will be done in an hour so 'till then I think you should tell me what made you save back then. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm not grateful, I own you with my life, but I would like to know what made you do it. What could you get with saving me?"

While Stiles was speaking Aiden finished dressing and was now sitting on the boy's bed. He patted the empty space next to himself signalling to Stiles to sit down too.

Stiles sit down and waited for Aiden to tell him what was on his mind.

"Honestly? I don't know why I did it, I just, I didn't thought, I still don't think that you deserve a death like that, to be tied up and helpless, be able to do nothing but stay still and watch, and feel what they do to you.."

"Did.. Did someone, did anything similar to you?"

"Yeah, It, it was Deucalion, he tortured me and my bother until we joined his Alpha Pack, our pack was already dead by then, you know my mother was the Alpha, but one of her betas wanted to be an Alpha and killed her while the others stood by and watched her die while holding us down, we were only 12 but in a fit of rage we managed to broke free from heir grip, and killed them all, Ethan was the one who killed the Alpha that killed our mother, later on I killed a traveling, packless rough Alpha and became an Alpha myself, that was when we were 13 and half a year later came Deucalion, an, well you get the rest."

"I didn't knew, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Don't be sorry. That's just how life is. You can't change it."

"But if you hate being part of the Alpha Pack, why don't you leave?"

"We tried, many times, but Deucalion always stopped us, when we became part of the pack he bit both of us, so this way we became his "betas" but we still stayed Alphas, we can't fight him, but now, without Ennis his control got weaker, if could get help from someone, I think we might could break free."

"I will help you."

"I appreciate your offer but you're not strong enough, we would have to kill at least Kali, but with them getting omegas around themselves as protection we have no chance."

"There's always a chance. And I know how to kill an Alpha."

"How would you kno-"

"Stiles! I'm home!"

"Shit! It's my dad, go hide in the closet!"

"What? But-"

Stiles didn't let him object and pushed him in the closet and closed him in just in time to see his dad coming in.

"Hey kiddo, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a hard day, you know, the whole coming back, and Scott, stuff. I think I will take a shower, than get my dry clothes from the washing room."

"Okay, just tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure dad."

John left his son's room and Stiles opened the closet and told Aiden:

"Wait here, the washing and drying will be done in 15 minutes, I will go shower, bring your clothes back here, you will get dressed and leave. Okay?"

Stiles didn't wait for a reply.

While the brunette was showering Aiden looked around Stiles' room, he saw pictures of a little Stiles, a younger Sheriff and a beautififul brown haired woman that looked just like Stiles.  _'Must be his mother.'_ \- Aiden thought.

He went back around and took his phone up to look at the time hen it suddenly vibrated, he dropped it next to the bed then went to pick it. When was leaning down he suddely smeeled wolfsbane, the smell came from underneath the bed. He reached under the bed and pulled out a black military traveling bag, it was dratched in herbs, that's why he couldn't smell it from afar, he opened it and saw that it was fuull of bullets, normal and wolfsbane, mountain ash, mistletoe dust, knives, guns, kunais, bow and arrows and had a black glove that looked like it could be Freddy Krueger's.

Aiden heard the shower stop and quickly rezipped the bag and put it back underneath the bed.

Stiles came out in the same clothes he went in a towel around his neck and without a word he went out of the room and down to the washing room to gather their clothes and when came back he gave Aiden his.

"Here, you should get going, go change and use the window to leave, we don't want my dad to see you."

Without a word Aiden went to the bathroom and changed back then came out.

"I will see you tomorrow. Bye."

With that Aiden stepped to the open window and just jumped down when he heard a soft whisper of "Be careful." that left him smiling.

Not a minute later the Sheriff came in Stiles' room and said:

"Mind telling me why one of the Alpha twins was in your room?"

"How did you know?"

"You guys left his mother in the front yard."

"Damn."

I don't have to say, but Stiles had pretty much things to explain to his father that evening.

At least he might just got a new friend, or is it more that that?

* * *

**Next** **day** **at school**

Barrow escaped and he was hiding in the school too, that was for sure. He felt it.

With his new-found phoenix spark, Stiles senses hightened, not only he could hear, smell better, run, heal and jump faster, but he was able to sense energies too, like Scott could with his Alpha eyes, yes, he knew that Scott had became an Alpha over the past 3 months and that Derek was an Alpha too, and that his good ol' bro-, sorry, ex-bro still belonged to the pack, 'cause I mean, hello?

Hightened senses, super observating skills and gossip, yep, that's all he need and thanks to Aiden,the gossip part went pretty easy. Well, 

He knew that Kira was a Kitsune too, even though no one seemed to have figured it out, not even Kira herself, maybe her parents knew but they haven't told it to her.

What matters right now is that his father told him what Barrow told Melinda.

"Their eyes were glowing." - Stiles repeated the words to himself. - "He must have been talking about weres, the pack can control their eyes and Barrow couldn't have met them in that school which's bus he blowed up.

Wait.. Kira was just transferred here.. from that school. God. I have to find her!" (A/N: I made up this fact because we all know that Stiles left a message for Barrow to kill Kira while he was controlled by the Nogitsune, but in this fiction he is NOT the Nogitsune nor will he be so I had to make p a reason for why Barrow would go after Kira.)

Stiles run down the hallways trying to find Kira, he thought of ways how to find her, the only thing he could think about was smelling her out but it has been only 3 months since he found out what he is and his smelling still wasn't good enough to find someone. He had to ask one of the weres, awesome.

He couldn't ask Aiden, Deucalion would surely find out if they were runing through the town like idiots trying to smell out a probaly kidnapped Kitsune.

That left the Pack. Awesome.

He had no other choice, he went to find the Pack and saw them sitting outside in one of the tables.

Stiles took a deep breath.  _'For Kira."_ \- He thought.

* * *

 The Pack was sitting in their original spot talking about what could be the reason the police was there since none of the deputies would tell them, let's not talk about the Sheriff himself (we all know why), when a shadow came over them, they looked up and were surprised to find Stiles looking down at them whit a pained expression.

"Stiles! I'm so happy to see you! I-" - Scott started but was shut down by Stiles.

"I need the help of one of you wolves."

"What? Stilinski, you can't just come here and try to order us around like we're your pet dogs!"

"Shut up Whittemore! I wouldn't come to you unless it was a real emergency, and unfortunately, it is." - He answered with pain, hate and sadness in his voice.

It was Lydia who broke the tension.

"What do you man emergency? What happened Stiles? Does it have to do anything with the police being here?"

"Yes. WilliamBarrow, a convicted mass murderer was brought to the Beacon Hills Hispital but he escaped and were hiding in this school, he killed four kids and has probably kidnapped Kira Yukimura and I need you to help me find her and make sure she is safe."

"God. It's worse than I thought." - Said Allison.

"Wait. How do you know he kidnapped this Kira girl?"

"I just know Erica. Anyway, I need one of you, or more precisely, your nose. This scarf belongs to her. I want you to smell it, find her, then you can leave."

"Stiles, we wouldn't leave someone in need!"

"You did leave me Scott. Whatever. Will you help?"

"We can't all leave, that would be way to suspicious."

"I only need one of you Isaac."

"And how will you beat down a mass murderer?"

"I'm stronger than you guys think."

"Whatever, I will go, I didn't wanted to go in for the last couple of periods anyway." - Jackson said getting up from his seat, surprising everyone.

"Okay, I will take your offer. Come on, let's get going, I don't want her to get hurt."

The two boys left, leaving the others kind of hurt, they wanted to come too but couldn't because the police was still around and a bigger group than 2 person leaving would be pretty much eye-catching.

Stiles and Jackson exited the school throught the back and Stiles pushed the scarf in the face of the other.

"Hurry before someone sees us."

Jackson was annoyed, but took a deep breath, his eyes lit up golden and he sniffed the air, then the scarf, then the air again and started runing down one of the street Stiles following close behind him, trying hard to keep in control and don't let his eyes flash.

_'Kira, just wait, I will find you.'_

* * *

  **Power Substation**

Stiles and Jackson had been runing for over 30 minutes when they arrived at the power substation of the town. Jackson stopped to take a deep breath Stiles just behind him when he heared Kira scream.

"Kira!" -Stiles shouted and kept runing instead of stopping, leaving Jackson behind, who when he saw Stiles runing inside ran after him.

Inside Barrow is about to touch Kira with a wire, Stiles just got inside and he and Kira look each other in the eyes then both of their eyes change, Kira's to orange and Stiles' to golden/orange flames. The wire touches Kira and Barrow is thrown back, Stiles hides behind a wall, then when he openes his eyes he runs towards Kira who is looking down at her hands in awe and slight fear while they absorb the electricity in themselvs. Then the town went dark.

She looks up at Stiles as he touches her hands when they have absorbed all the electricity.

"It's okay Kira." - He says softly. -"It's just who you are, you are a Kitsune."

Kira suddenly sucks in a breath and Stiles looks behind to see Jackson looking at them in confusion and then at a bloody pool where Barrow should be lying.

"Jackson, go home. I will take Kira home."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me Stlinski?! There's no way I will leave without one of you explaining me what the holy hell just happened!"

"You want to know?! I will tell you, a muss murderer just tried to kill Kira who was able to stop him with her power because she's a Kitsune, probably a Thunder Kitsune, I don't know yet. Kira, herself didn't knew she was a Kitsune, so now I will take her home so she can talk about it with her parents."

After he finished his speech, he left with holding Kira's arm in his and pulling her with himself, leaving a confused and shocked Jackson behind.

* * *

"Kira, where do you live?"

"Close by, about 15 minutes. Stiles, how do you know all about the stuff you told him? And how did you find me? How did you knew what I am before I even knew?"

"I will tell you when we get to your house."

* * *

**Yukimura Houshold**

Kira and Stiles went inside the house when Kira's parents came in looking relieved that their daughter was home and safe, they hugged her then noticed Stiles and looked at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, nice to meet you. I'm Stiles Stilinski and I think we should talk."

"Okay, why don't we sit down, mom, dad?"

"Alright."

They sat down around the dining table, Stiles next to Kira and the couple next to each other.

"I have a question Mrs. Yukimura."

"Ask then."

"Why haven't you told Kira she was a Kitsune?"

Noshiko and Seiji (A/N: Not his name but I can't always keep calling him Mr. Yukimura) looked alarmed at that.

"How-"

"She was attacked and kidnapped earlier this day by the mass murderer William Barrow, who probably saw her eyes change when she studied in her formen school, her instics kicked in and she stopped the electric wire Barrow tried to kill her with and absorbed the eletricity into herself, the reason why there is a power-cut. So tell me, why haven't you told her what she is since this whole Barrow incident is clearly the reason why you moved here."

Kira and her parents looked at each other, Kira clearly waiting for answers.

Taking a deep breath Noshiko spoke up.

"We thought it was for the better if we didn't told you until your power fully awakened, we just wanted to protect you from this whole supernatural thing for as long as we can, but looks like it didn't worked out. I have to tell you, I'm 900 years old. Don't look so surprised, it's normal with Kitsunes.

'Dad, how old are you?"

"43, but people tells me I look 38."

"Anyway, Kira, like you, I'm a Kitsune too, my power is that I can summon warriors, called Onis in the time of need, they unbeatable, but i can only summon the nine times, through 9 knives that are my Kitsune "tails". To summon a group of Onis I have to broke the tail and it can't be repaired. The Onis dissapear by themselvs after they did what they were summoned here for. Right now I have 4 tails left.

Kira, you're a Thunder Kitsune, which means you can control thunder.

Now I have to tell you a story. Listen carefully.

In 1943, I was locked away in a United States Internment Camp for Japanese-Americans called Oak Creek.

While at the camp, I fell in love with Corporal Rhys, a young army medic stationed there. I helped my fellow prisoners by stealing food and medicine from the Army and Rhys looked the other way to protect me.

When an epidemic of pneumonia swept through the camp, we learned that the doctor had been stealing and selling the drugs needed to treat us, the prisoners.

A riot ensued in which I was shot several times. Despite my healing ability, the bullets left me so weakened that I appeared dead.

Rhys was badly burned and died a short time later at Eichen House.

As my body was being taken with the rest to be burned as a way to cover up what had happened at the camp, I prayed to my ancestors to send a Nogitsune to inhabit my body so that I could seek revenge.

Instead it chose to inhabit Rhys' body and then proceeded to kill everyone at the camp and at the Eichen House.

I managed to kill him and took the spirit of the Nogitsune in the form of a fly and buried it beneath the Nementon, an old tree that is now just a wizened trunk.

I took the Nogitsune away from there when we came here and I learned that if I don't act fast it might will posses someone, I had a box made of the Nementon and put the Nogitsune in it and buried it under the basement of our house."

"Woah, that's a lot of information.. I get why you didn't told me this before and why Barrow was after me, but Stiles, how did you find me, knew what I was before I did and.. why were your eyes flaming?"

Noshiko suddenly looked at Stiles.

"Well, since I know what's going on here I will tell you, but you have to promise me you will not tell it to anyone." - They all nodded teir head and Stiles continued.

"I'm a Phoenix."

That was all he said but the mothers eyes widened.

"Th-that's impossible!"

Stiles just looked at her, closed his eyes and when he opened them they were flaming (They looked like liquid fire, lava).

"You really are a Phoenix."

"Yes, I just learned it 3 months ago when an Alpha werewolf pack kidnapped, tortured and tried to kill me, that night my power awakened and I killed one of the Alphas that tried to kill me.

What you have to know is that right now there are 6 Alphas in the town.

4 from the Alpha Pack, Deucalion, a blind "Demon Wolf", Kali, a chick in serious need of manicure, and the Alpha twins, the twins are not evil, in fact, they are trying to break free and I plan on helping them. Deucalion and Kali has gathered omegas around themselves.

The 2 other Alphas are part of the Beacon Hills Pack, Derak Hale, and Scott McCall who has just became a True Alpha.

The Beacon Hills Pack has a huntress, Allison Argent, 4 betas, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore and an omega Peter Hale, and a human girl Lydia Martin.

I bet you heard about the human sacrifices, a dark oak, a Darach is befind all of those murders, right now all we know is that she's gaining power with these sacrifices but we don't know if there is a concrete reason why she's doing it or if she's just trying to get more powerful. We don't know her real identy but in her Darach form she's bald and there are 4 marks on her face probably 'caused by claws.

The Alpha Pack and The Darach are enemies, I made a little research and found out that Kali had attacked her emissary and left 4 claw marks on her face and then she left her to die. I think, this emissary is probably the Darach and the reason why she is doing it is revenge."

The Yukimuras looked shocked at the bunch of informations they just got.

Seiji broke the silence.

"Well, it's getting late, Stiles should get going home and we should go to sleep too. It's been a really long day and I think we all should have a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, well good bye Mr. Yukimura, Mrs. Yukimura, sleep well Kira, see you at school tomorrow."

With that Stiles stood up and Kira walked him out.

"Thank you Stiles, and.. take care."

"I will."

* * *

Stiles was walking back to the school since that was closer than his house and his jeep was left there too when Jackson took off runing.

He just got into the parking lot when, he heard a voice.

"Hello there Stiles, long time no see."

"Deucalion. What do you want? And where are your little puppies?"

"You're not that a big of a threat. As for the first question, I want you to tell who the Phoenix is."

 

_'Awesome. Just. My. Luck.'_

 

 


	8. I'm feeling Invincible tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will waste you  
> When you can't escape me now  
> And I will break you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time without update! I had soo many problems... Like school, I was in hospital, summer parties, Prom, many, many things.
> 
> And please take Stiles action towards Aiden according to the fact that Aiden and Lydia fucked almost right away, while in the story Stiles met the twins over 5 months ago, and is seeking attention because no one gave it to him before, and Aiden saved his life and is really hot and come on, they are both horny teenagers! No sex! .....yet...
> 
> But! Today is my 18th birthday so I decided I will update no matter what!  
> By the way, I made a trailer for the story. Check it out if you wanna:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dki1D88gqC0
> 
> Song of the chapter: Adelitas Way - Invincible (Check it out, one of my fave songs!)

**Previously**

* * *

 

Stiles was walking back to the school since that was closer than his house and his jeep was left there too when Jackson took off runing.

He just got into the parking lot when, he heard a voice.

"Hello there Stiles, long time no see."

"Deucalion. What do you want? And where are your little puppies?"

"You're not that a big of a threat. As for the first question, I want you to tell me who the Phoenix is."

 

_'Awesome. Just. My. Luck.'_

* * *

 

"So, you came here, cornered me with all your oh-so-superior wolfines and thought that I would sing like a bird?"

"Yes, that is exactly what my plan was, and still is. Now, if you tell me - without me having to use violence on you, who the phoenix is I might consider letting you get away alive, but not unharmed. However if you decide to resist me I will break your fragile little human bones and kill you after you tell me what I want to know."

"Well, that's flattering that you would torture me yourself but I guess I have to pass your offer. I have other things to do, like, go home and foget that this day have ever happened." - Stiles said and started walking towards his jeep.

"How unfortunate, then looks like you choose the latter. Very well."

Finishing his speach Deucalion grabbed Stiles right wrist and tried to yank him back so he could grab his throat and choke him, when something unexpected happened.

Stiles put his weight on his right leg using the Alphas hold as leverage and jumped backwards lifting only his left leg so his body could turn with him and stepped on Deucalions chest, then he lifted his right leg too and kicked him in the jaw making him lose his hold on him. With his left leg still on the Aplha's chest Stiles kicked himself away from the wolf and made a loop.

Deucalion got back his balance and looked at the boy with a shocked expression, but it disappeared as soon as it came and he lunged at Stiles but Stiles made a couple of backflips.

Just as Deucalion tried to attack him again he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of mountain ash, popped the top down and swinged his hand scattering the ashes into a circle around Deucalion trapping him in it.

"How did you do it?!" - The Alpha roared.

"Well, I'm not that weak anymore. Evenmore, I'm feeling invincible tonight." - Stiles answered with a smirk.

"You little brat, I'm going to kill you and everyone you hold dear!"

"Well, good luck for that while being trapped in that circle, just so you know if you wanna stay alive you should call for Morrell, since you left your little walking stick over the other side you won't get out unless with the help of a druid. Oh, and that ash is spiked with a special wolfsbane that reacts with oxigen, if you stay inside that circle for too long you're gonna die. "

A raged roar was the last thing he heared when he left in his oh-so-beautiful jeep.

But what neither of the knew was that a shadow was lurking in the darkness, watching everything that happened.  

* * *

The next day was uneventful according to the previous day. Stiles told his dad everything that happened. Luckily his dad had wolfsbane bullets with himself and his car and the Sheriff Station was werewolf proof, Stiles made sure of that with some mountain ash and charms, you know, Druid stuff. And Stiles himself was more then capable of protecting himself. But he couldn't give away too much, not yet at least. It's better if they think he's a druid with some self-defense training. It won't even be that surprising, Deaton already told him he had a spark. Well, that spark is a huge flame right now but that's not what matters.

"Stiles!"

Well, that's about the day being uneventful.

"What do you want Scott?" - He asked turning to face his formen bestfriend.

"What happened yesterday? And what's up with Kira? Jackson said her eyes glowed orange. Is she the Phoenix? Is that why you are so protective of her? Because she saved your life?"

"What? No! She's not the Phoenix! Yes, she's supernatural but that has nothing to with the Phoenix. She's a Kitsune, found it out herself yesterday when she almost died! And if you dare to corner her, you will regret it. Deeply."

"Stlies.. Are you- are you treatening me?" - Scott asked, shocked.

"No, it's just a  ** _friendly_**   advise." _  
_

Ten the bell rang and Stiles left to go to class, leaving a freezed Scott behind.

* * *

 

Stiles and Kira was sitting in one of the benches in the schoolyard eating lunch.

"You sure you're okay Kira? You look a little pale."

"I heard what you and Scott were saying."

"Oh.. Yeah I'm sorry I had to tell them but it was either telling them the truth or them deciding that you're the Phoenix and coming after you.."

"I get it Stiles, I heard them talking about the Phoenix, I know what's going on, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You protected me. I own you big time." - Kira said, smiling softly at the boy next to him.

"You're like my little sister I never had. Of course I will protect you!" - Stiles answered smiling back at Kira.

They hugged and went to class.

* * *

 

After class while Stiles was walking throught the corridors in front of the coach's office someone grabbed and dragged him inside it. He turned and hit the stranger in the nose. Hard. 

"Shit. Stiles. What the hell!" - Aiden said while holding his bleeding nose while it healed.

"Hey, it's your fault for dragging me in here without me knowing it was you."

"So you're saying if you knew it was me you would have came in here with me willingly?" - Aiden asked with a smirk, stepping closer to the smaller boy.

"No, I'm just saying you should know not to drag me anywhere. Now, I'm sure you wanted something."

"Yeah, it's about-"

"Aiden, what the fuck are you doing in here with  _ **him**_?" - Ethan asked closing the door behind himself.

"That's what I would like to know too, fang-head."

"You little-"

"Okay enough. Stiles, what happened yesterday between you and Deucalion?"

"What? You met Deucalion and you're still alive, and unharmed? How the hell is that possible?"

"With me kicking your Alpha's ass. That's how it is possible. But how do you know about it? I was sure ass hell Deucalion would tell none of you that he got his ass wipped by me."

"He didn't, I just heard him screaming at Kali, talling her that he will kill that "little Stilinski bitch" for going against him. No offens, I don't think your a bitch."

"Thanks, means a lot that you don't think I'm a bitch." - Stiles said voice laced with sarcasm.

"Wait-wait. How did you "kicked his ass"?" - asked a confused Ethan.

"Well, he treatened me, grabbed me while I was walking to my car, so I kicked him in the face backwards and when lunged at me I made a couple of backflips and closed him in a circle of mountain ash and left. That's it."

"Woah, you were serious when you said you learned how to kick werewolf asses."

"Yep, and did you considered my offer?"

"What an offer? What is he talking about Aiden?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I know that Deucalion is making you work for him, I offered Aiden my help to take him down. What is your answer now that you know what I'm capable of?"

"Aiden! How could you trust him! What if he betrays us."

"Well, for one, Deucalion and Kali both had plans to kill me, and now they are at my tail just like the Hale pack 'cause they want to know about the Phoenix. If I could get those two out of the picture that would make things easier for me."

"Okay I get what you are saying, but if we, and I say _**if**_ we decide to work together how are we going to talk about our plans, it would be way too suspicious after "we" tried to kill you."

"You will say you are trying to get information from me so it won't be too strange, and while they think you're trying to find out who the Phoenix is in reality we will discuss our plan. You will tell Deucalion that in the right opportunity you will kidnapp me, and that's when the second stage comes to action. But first, we will have to get the Hale pack involved."

"Are you crazy? After all that we did there is no chance they would help us."

"That may be true Aiden, but we and them know that the only chance to beat Deucalion and Kali is to work together. We will tell them about the plan, but not everything.

We will tell them about that you guys and I are working together, but we will only tell them that I'm the messanger between you and the pack, and that you guys will act like you kidnapped me when in reality I won't even be there and that it will be one of the pack members in my clothing to make it look and smell like it's me there.

The place will take place in one of the abandoned block of flats' parking lot. You will tell them it's better to toture me there, because then there will be no evidence to lead to you guys.

Then you will attack them along with the pack while the Argent will ambush them from both sides.

I will be on one of the roofs and you will howl for me when the time comes to it. Meaning when Deucalion himself is attacking you. You have to act like you are almost done, then I will step in with my awesome archery skills and take down most of the omegas and help you deal with Deucalion.

I have a feeling that the Darach might even shows up with it's ugly face, because she wants to take revenge on Kali and Deucalion, before you ask where I got the idea, I will tell you that the Darach is more than possibly is Kali's former emissary who was left to die by Kali when Deucalion ordered her to kill all of his pack.

Is the plan clear?"

Stiles finished his speach and looked at the boys before him, both of the twins were looking at him in short of awe, shock, and disbelief.

"So?"

Aiden was the first to talk.

"Y-yeah, right Ethan?"

"Yeah.. You know, it's actually a pretty good plan."

"Thanks, well it looks like we already missed the first half of our seventh period. It's the last today. Let's get to it before the teacher gives us detention."

"You right, if I get dention I won't be able to go to lacross practice and then I won't be able to watch Danny naked in the locker room!" - With this Ethan hurriedly left.

Stiles was about to leave too when Aiden yanked him back.

"Haven't you learned from earlier? You want me to punch you again?" - Stiles asked, arching an eyebrow while smirking.

"Oh I do believe me. You're pretty strong actually."

"Thanks."

"But right now you're just.."

"I'm what?"

"So fucking hot."

Aiden suddenly and passionately kissed Stiles while lifting him by his thighs. Stiles wrapped his hand around the werewolf's neck, burying his fingers in his short hair kissing back just as fiercely while wrapping his legs around his hips and grounding againt the others groin.

They both moaned as their clothed dicks touched, Aiden hands slid up to grap a handful of Stiles' ass, groping him effectively.

Their tongues moved together in a heated dance until they had to pull away to breath. Aiden attacked Stiles neck with open mouthed kisses.

"No hickeys. I wouldn't like to have people asking." - Stiles said between a moan, knowing that if Aiden bit him (even with his human teeth) he would heal almost immediately and that Aiden would question what's going on.

Aiden seemed to accept Stiles' explanation and went back kissing him.

He slowly slid his right hand into the back of Stiles' jeans and boxers (when did his belt got undone?) and groped his naked ass.

It seemed to be a good move because Stiles' breath hitched and he blushed a pretty shade of red.

Aiden started to ground their hips harder together by miving his hips againts Stiles' and moving the boy to meet his thrust too.

The wolf slowly started rubbing his finger against the other's crack and when he met with no resistance he started circling the others opening.

That was when Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his pants.

"Sorry, was that too much-"

"I don't like it dry." - Stiles answered with a very, very sexy look on his face and started sucking on Aiden's fingers coating them in saliva.

Aiden almost came in his pants the moment Stiles' velvety tounge touched his fingers. When he considered it wet enough Stiles let the fingers and let go of the others' hand.

Aiden slid his fingers back into Stiles' pants and started circling his hole, slowly easing one finger inside and moving it in and out, when he thought it was good to go he added a second finger and started scissoring him. Encouraged by the others moans and grabby hands he started to move the fingers faster, fucking Stiles with them.

It wasn't long until Stiles howled out a chocked moan that Aiden knew he found his prostate.

He started jabbing the little bunch of nerves and moved his hips hard against the other while kissing him sloppily.

"A-Aiden.." - Stiles wimpered out while coming undone, Aiden following not long after him shouting Stiles' name into the others' open mouth.

Aiden knees trembled badly and he fell to the floor with Stiles ending in his lap.

"T-that was good.. Like really good..." - Stiles answered tiredly.

"What do you say we skip the rest of the school and go to your house to.. talk about the plan?"

"Great idea, I couldn't live through a day with cum soaked boxers."

"You with your jeep, I with my motor?"

"'Kay."

They kissed soft and sweet and got up, cleaned themself with a couple of tissues and got out of the office. Luckily the bell haven't rang yet, so day swiftly made their way out of the school, got into teir vehicles and left and went to Stiles' house.

To talk about the plan, and.. other things.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine! Need beta reader!


	9. Issues of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation about Stiles and Aiden's realationship and talking about the plan.. mostly.  
> Btw, there's still a chance for a Sterek ending. ;)  
> Warning! Chapter 10 will be mind blowing. For many reasons. Oh, and this story will be.. well.. quiet long, about 20 chapters or so I guess.

Stiles and Aiden was sitting in Stiles' room. Stiles at his desk and Aiden in Stiles' bed.

"So.."

"So.."

"We should talk to the pack."

"Yeah, I know."

"I will talk to them tomorrow at school and ask them to have a pack meeting at the Hale house."

"I will come with y-"

"No, you won't.'

"What? Why?"

"Because that would put the plan in danger. We don't want Deucalion to know that you're being friendly with the Beacon Hills Pack."

"Oh, you're right."

"When I'm not?"

After a moment of silence Aiden swallowed and said:

"Look Stiles, what happend between us.."

"What about it?"

"I like you, like, I really do and I want you to know it, I just don't know if the timing is right for us to have a-"

"Aiden, I get it. I like you too, but I don't want to read to much into whats happening between us, I have been hurt before, and I believe you were hurt before as well.

We are teenagers, horny, touch starved teenagers.We barely know each other too, and we had intim contact two times, both when we were under intensive stress.

I'm greatful for what you did for me, I am, but I think that my feelings at that time were driven by pure instics, I was happy that someone other than my dad cared about me and I think you were overhelmed by having me found out that it was you who saved me. About what happened between us not long age was because of how happy we were about having planned out something workable against Deucalion and Kali."

"Woah, I guess you're right. But, you know we could continue fooling around, I mean, for stress relief."

"Aiden, I don't want a friends with benefits relationship. I might be a horny teenager but I know that I want to lose my virginity to someone I love and trust with all my heart. I might be old fashioned but that's what my mother have taught me. I'm not saying that this someone couldn't be you, but right now it is not."

"Ah, I get. Than, I guess I should leave."

"I guess so. But don't worry, I will take care of everything. We will talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." - Saying this Aiden jumped out of the open window.

"Whats up with werewolves and jumping out of my window.." - Stiles said lifting an eyebrow and closing the window.

* * *

It have been over an hour, around 16 pm when something knocked on Stiles' window, the brunet stood up and look out through the window and saw Jackson standing outside.

Stiles opened his window and askec in an annoyed tone:

"What do you want?"

"You skipped the last period and left the school with one of the twins."

"And? Wait, how do you know this? If I'm not wrong you don't even have a seventh period and how do you know I skipped and left with Aiden?"

"So it was Aiden, you should know to stay away from them! They tried to kill you in case you have forgotten!"

"Look, what I do and whom I do it with is none of your business so I would deeply appreciate it if you would stopped stalking me!"

"I just worry about you! We all do!"

"Really? When did you started to care? Last time I checked I was on the very bottom of the to-care-for list!"

"We are sorry for the way we treated you. Please. Just give us a chance! Scott if fucking devasted. Erice cries herself to sleep. And Derek doesn't even sleep anymore. We didn't stop looking for you eversince we have found out that the Alphas had you and found your Jeep and house covered in blood until the day you came back."

"You're lying! All you want from me is information!" - Stiles cried back, his chest tightening up until it hurt to even breath, the tears threatening to fall.

"It's not true, please, just talk to us, to me, to Scott. I promise we won't ask about the Phoenix. Just please.."

Stiles closed his window and Jackson sighed, but just as he was about to leave the back door opened and Stiles walked out, closing the door behind himself.

"Take me to the pack, there is something I need to tell all of you."

Jackson stood dumbfounded for a moment before saying. 

"I walked."

* * *

The Beacon Hills Pack was lingering around in the newly renovated Hale house when they heard the tell-tale puffs of one, battered Jeep and were immediately out of wherever they were sitting. Scott was the first to pull the door open just to see Stiles and Jackson getting out of the jeep.

Scott was about to go and greet his childhood friend when the boy pushed past him and into the house and turned things upside down with only 10 words:

"I have a plan how to kill Deucalion and Kali."

* * *

Everyone looked at Stiles like he had grown a second head. Peter was the first to break the silence.

"And whats the plan?"

"I have everyithing worked out but first we need to thalk about the Alpha twins."

"And what about the them?" - Asked Lydia, of course Lydia would be one of the few people who would overcome the shock fast.

"They are part of the plan. Actually, we are supposed to work with them."

"What? Are you crazy?" - Asked Derek enraged.

"Look, we need them, and they want to get rid of Deucalion and Kali as much as I and you do too."

"Why would they bite the hands that feeds them?" - Peter asked with a smirk, pround of his metaphor.

"Because dear Mr. Zombie Wolf, that hand is keeping them at a pretty short leash. They want to be free, but Deucalion is controling them by having bitten them back when they were forced to join him. At least that's what they told me."

"And you believed them? They have kidnapped me and Boyd and Cora too! You're lucky Cory isn't here but back in New York because if she was here she would have killed you the moment you said  _"work with them"_!"" -Erica asked angrily, Boyd nodding along.

"Listen, I get that you are mad, and even if they were lying it's still better to have them at our side for now than go up against the alphas all together."

"Okay, now that the pity party is over can we go back to the part where you tell us your plan?" - Asked Peter, ignoring the heated looks he got from the others.

"Yeah. Everything will take place in one of the abandoned block of flats' parking lot. The alphas will be there because the twins will tell them it's better to toture me there, because then there will be no evidence to lead to them. The twins will act like they have kidnapped me, but it will actually be one of you wearing my clothes to make it smell like it is me. Allison, we will need your father's help. You will attack them along with the twins while the Argent will ambush them from both sides."

"And you?"

"I will be on top of one of the buildings keeping an eye on everything."

"And who will be the one that will have to play you?" 

"Me." 

All eyes turned to Jackson.

"Isaac is to tall, Derek and Peter too big, and the skin tone of Scott and Boyd are not right. I'm the only male in the pack who has the almost same skin tone and built as Stiles making me the logical choice."

"Then it's settled. Now, we need to decide the time, we have to hurry, the Darch is getting ruthless and the less oppenent the better we are off."

"Tomorrow is full moon. So maybe tomorrow?" - Asked Lydia.

"That's sooner than I hoped but will have to do. I will tell the twins tomorrow and bring Jackson some of my clothes. Jackson, you will change into the clothes after the seventh period, I will tell the twins to meet me in the locker room, they will "kidnapp me" from there."

After a minute of silence Stiles started walking out of the house when he heard Scott say:

"Stiles I'm sorry-"

"Scott, not now." - Stiles took a deep breath. "We will talk, I promise, just. Give me time. Okay?"

"Okay." - Scott said, happy that Stiles was at least considering talking to them.

Stiles exited but not before seeing the dark look and evil smirk Peter was giving him.

* * *

 

 

**To be continued**

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, all mistakes are mine!


	10. Usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short but there are MANY things happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, it's my last year in high school and I don't have much time to update. And as some of you know the story is a WIP meaning I plan things out from chapter to chapter. And to be honest I put a really big twist in the story, I have been thinking about this twist for the last 6 months and I finally decided to do it.  
> Some people will hate me for it, but I'm sure most of you will be very surprised, confused or frustrated by the end of the chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. If you find any tell me so I can fix them.

_"I'll take this soul for ransom, make you scream my fucking anthem  
I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth  
You better board up your windows 'cause I'mma start a war_ _"_

**_Hollywood Undead - Usual Suspects_**

* * *

 

** An abandoned block of flats' parking lot **

 

"You guys are ready?" - asked Stiles through his police earpiece (Argents got nice stuff). All of them had one in one of their ears. There was a little button on it that if they pushed they could talk to the others through the earpiece. Stiles was laying on top of one of the buildings, his [SIG SG 516](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIG_SG_516) assault rifle in front of him. A Velocity Archery Armageddon Crossbow laying next to his right with a quiver next to it with about 30 arrows. An original bow was on his back and a leg holster for smaller knives, kunais was placed on his righ thigh. A rope was bound to one of the air conditioners on the top in case he had to get down to the ground fast.

The Argents were hiding in the bushes in the same direction as the wind so the wolves wouldn't be able to smell them out. Lydia was waiting outside in the car in case they had to get out fast. Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Derek were hiding in the right, while Peter, Scott and the Argents were hiding in the left bushes.

The twins were standing in front of the building Stiles was on top of, Jackson on his knees before them, a clawned hand on each of his shoulder. His hands looked like they were bound together but in truth the rope was only arond them, it was not kotted. He head a sack on his head and Stiles' clothes to disguise him.

_ "Hunters in place." _

_ "Wolves ready." _

_ "Hostage up." _

"Good. Now, let's get this party started."

* * *

 

The twins were waiting when Deucalion and Kali arrived with a smaller army of wild omegas. There were 30 of them in total.

"Ah, I see you actually bought the boy. I guess we shouldn't waste any precious time." - said Deucalion with a smirking Kali behind him.

He and Kali were close to the twins, Deucalion took the sack off of the boy to see hat he, in fact, was not the Stilinski kid.

"What-"

"Surprise!" - said Ethan and Aiden while diving at Deucalion.

Jackson lunged at Kali meanwhile the others ambushed the omegas from the sides. Allison shot the first 3 omega that attack them, while Chris used his shotgun to kill those that got too close to him and his daughter. Peter immediately went for the kill, while Scott tried to avoid killing anyone (bless his soul) instead just knocking them out.

Erica and Boyd teamed up, Boyd attacking from the front while Erica attacked them from behind, Isaac went to help Jackson with Derek.

Erica turned around just to see a clawed hand coming down at her, she had no time to react when suddenly her attacker fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. Erica looked up at the building and nodded her thanks.

"Go on guys, I got your back." - Stiles said into his earpiece.

True to his words everytime one of the guys got into a too dangerous situation where the injury could be fatal they were saved by Stiles.

Soon there were only 10 omega left.

* * *

"Traitor!"

"Really, Deucalion, you were honestly expecting us to be your obident little puppies for the rest of our lives?" - Asked Ethan.

"Well news, we don't plan on doing so." - Continued Aiden.

They haven't had the chance to fusion yet.

Deucalion lunged at Ethan cutting his throat, effectively injuring him, causing him to fell to the ground.

Stiles saw this and tried to fire a bullet but he was out. He decided to go down and help the guys.

"I'm out of bullets. Going down."

* * *

 "Shit. That was close." - Said Jackson, he and Isaac could barerly keep up with Kali.

"You're going to die!" - Kali screamed while doing cartwheels trying to hit one of the boys. Her claws on her leg hit Isaac on the leg, causing him to fall to the ground.

Kali lunged at him just to have herself tackled by Derek who in turn bite her in the neck, Kali crawled at his back, making deep, unhealing gashes down his back, but Derek didn't let go of her and instead bit down harder and ripped her throat out (similar to how he did it to Peter in season 1). Kali fell dead in his arms.

Derek tried to stand up but he was too injured, Isaac kneeled down next to him looking at his back.

They were all hurt and there were still 8 omegas and Deucalion to beat. Derek's back was basically torn, Isaac couldn't walk, Jackson's left hand was profusely bleeding and he was in bad pain too. Erica had a deep gash in her stomach and Boyd wasn't much better, one of the omegas managed to stab him in the side. Peter and Scoot and the Argent were those who got away with a couple of scrathes.

Allison shot her last arrow right through the eye of one of the omegas.

"I'm out of arrows!" - Shouted Allison.

"I'm out of ammo too!" - Shouted Chris back.

"Allison, look out!" - Screamed Scott seeing one of the remaining omegas attack the girl from behind.

Allison had no time turn around when suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She looked up ready to fight the wolf that tackled her when she saw that it was no wolf but Stiles who just saved her from the feral omega.

He stood up and handed her his crossbow and about 20 arrows, before grobbing the original bow from his back and firing an arrow right into the heart of one of the wolves. 6 left.

"Stay here and fight them off, I will go help the twins."

With that he ran into the direction of the twins.

The others went back to fighting but didn't notice that there were only 8 of them, only 3 of them that could fight.

* * *

 

"Ethan!" - Shouted Aiden and tackled Deucalion to the ground, they wrestled in the dirt until the older alpha managed to hold the younger wolf down and lifted his right hand up ready to strike and kill Aiden when an arrow flew through the sky and inpaled itself in his palm.

Deucalion let out a wail of pain and looked up to see Stiles standing not far away from them with a bow and arrow in his hands.

"You little-" - He started but got another arrow in his left shoulder. Aiden used the opportinity to lunge at his throat and almost got him but Deucalion stumbled backward and went to attack Stiles when another arrow pierced him through his gut but he kept moving forward. 

Stiles went to grab for another arrow, but realized he was out. Deucalion seeing this tried to attack him just to have his bacl sliced by claws, he suddenly turned around and stabbed Aiden with his claws on his left hand.

Aiden coughed blood up and fell to his knees, Deucalion went for the final strik just to have his back stabbed by Stiles, he turned and hit Stiles with so much force that sent him flying back into the dirt.

The Demon wolf lunged at him just to have himself thrown to the side by Peter, Stiles got up quickly and jumped on Deucalion, cutting his throat before he could fully sit up. The wolf slumped back down as the life left his eyes.

Stiles got up from his crouching position and was about to go see Aiden but he was stopped dead in his track.

There was a clawed hand sticking out of his stomach.

"You.." - He said looking up into Alpha red eyes.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hate me right? Right? I'm just gonna go hide in a corner or in a deep-deep hole...


	11. To live with the lies and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to be your own hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that will make many of you hate me.  
> If you guessed Peter. You were wrong.  
> Not betaed.

_"Light the gasoline_  
_I've got the remedy_  
_To burn your memories_  
_I don't know if it can_  
_Never be afraid_  
_To live with the lies and pain_  
_You're never gonna be the same_  
_I don't know if you can_  
_I wanna take it too far_  
_Come on don't be shy_  
_I wanna make you go down down_ "

 _-_ _**Scream by _ **Adelitas Way**_** _

* * *

 

Blood was trickling down Stiles' abdomen from his wound. The boy's trembling hands grabbed at the one that was impaled into him. His pained and bloody lips formed into a snarl as he spit the name of his attacker out.

"Aiden."

The Alpha just smirked down at him, Peter laid on the ground -blood flowing from a deep cut on his forehead-, seemingly unconscious. Somewhere in the battlefield laid Ethan and Deucalion's dead bodies, the former dead because of to much blood loss too soon after getting his throat cut, the latter having been killed by Stiles.

"Surprised?" - Asked Aiden while twisting his hand.

"You could say that." - Stiles answered while coughing up blood.

"I guess I could give you an explanation, seeing that you are too weak to fight back and that the others can't help you right now."

"I'm all ears." - Stiles snarled and hissed while Aiden pushed him down to the ground, keeping one of his hands inside his body while the other grabbed at his neck, holding him down and sometimes squeezing, cutting of his breath.

"I planned this. You know, killing Deucalion and Kali. Ethan and I.." - For a moment Aiden looked at his fallen brother's body. - "..we wanted to be free, what I told you about our past was all true, I didn't lie when I told you about our relation to Deucalion. And I really did let you free back then, but only for my own benefit. I wanted you and "your" pack to own me for saving a member, I planned to have you help me, I suspected both packs dying in the fight with Ethan and I coming out on the top, you know, two birds with one stone."

Stiles growled at Aiden at the mention of the Beacon Hills pack dying.

"But things didn't go as planned. You escaped, but then the Phoenix got into the picture and you dissapeared too. My only chance at victory seemed to disappear too. Deucalion and this Peter guy became obsessed over the Phoenix, but there were no clues as to who it could be, the only one who could have known something was you and you were gone too.

But then you came back and my plan was back in motion with only a few changes. The fact that you turned out to be a hottie too was a nice plus.

First I got you to like me, then "accidentaly" showed you the key to the basement earing your gratitude, then I shared my tragic past with you and got you to trust me. Easy. You even came up with a plan. A successful one at that. I didn't even dared to try and ask about the Phoenix, knowing that you would close up. What I don't understand is why do you care so much about that person? Is it because they saved you? If I were you I would have given them up for a nice amount of money."

"If you were me you would be impaled in a fucking, lying bastard's hand!"

"Look, I didn't even wanted to kill you in the end, but you left me no choice. You killed Deucalion, and I know you are something supernatural, I would place my bet on a possible emissary, by the way.

Did you know that if an alpha is killed by another supernatural being, then if you kill that being, you can get the power it took from said alpha? Of course it has to happen soon after the first kill to be actually effective.

Sorry that you have to die here but I can't waste my precious time and I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me get close to you anytime soon, that you had suspected something. Because you did, right?"

"Haha, of course I did, what do you think I gave you that speech? I had a bad feeling about you in my guts. Puns intended."

"Always the sarcastic one. Any last words?"

"Actually, yeah. Do you want to know why I never gave up the Phoenix?"

"Sure thing, why not?" - Aiden answered smirking.

Stiles looked Aiden in the eyes, smirked, and said: "It wouldn't be smart to give myself up, right?"

"What? What do you mea-" - Aiden started, staring wide eyed and confused at Stiles.

Stiles' smirk widened and his eyes changed to an orange-red-flaming colour.

He grabbed the werewolf's hand that was buried in his abdomen and squeezed it so hard the bones in it broke, he did the same thing to the were's other hand around his throat.

Stiles wound his legs around the other's waist and flipped them over so he was on the top, he headbutted the other, let go of one of his hands, grabbed his knife and stabbed the werewolf repeatedly until he could no longer fight back.

The brunet sat on top of the alpha as he bleed to death, eyes locked. His flaming eyes boring down into fading dark brown, the flickers of red gone.

He slowly stood up, stomach wound still bleeding but slowly healing, head held high, still looking into the almost dead eyes of the other as he exhaled his last breaths.

" _ **Sorry that you have to die here but I can't waste my precious time.**_ "

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides in a deep, deep hole.*


End file.
